Companheiros do Fallout
Companheiros permanentes Companheiros permanentes requerem que alguns requisitos sejam cumpridos a fim de que eles juntem-se ao grupo do jogador. Para alguns NPCs, há mais de um jeito possível de tê-los no grupo. As condições possíveis que devem ser cumpridas para cada companheiro estão listadas abaixo de seus nomes. Suas localizações estão entre os parênteses. * Dogmeat (Junktown) ** Vault Dweller esteja usando uma Leather jacket. ** Dê a Dogmeat alguns pedaços de iguana ou Iguana-on-a-stick. * Ian (Shady Sands ** Convença-o a juntar-se a você passando por um check de Speech, ou dê a ele 100 bottle caps. * Katja (Boneyard) ** Peça a ela para juntar-se a você. * Tycho (Junktown) ** Complete a quest para salvar a vida de Killian Darkwater e informe a Tycho sobre isso, o primeiro deve estar vivo. Controles do companheiro Uma vez que um NPC torna-se um companheiro, seu menu de diálogo muda para uma lista de opções táticas e orientações de combate. Ao contrário de Fallout 2, não há menu "Combat Control" adicionado à interface do Pip-Boy 2000. Isso significa que em Fallout, os controles são rudimentares, na melhor das hipóteses. Não há controles para Dogmeat. Para os companheiros humanos, as opções são mostradas como a seguir: You can leave now. * Ordena o companheiro a deixar o grupo, e retornar para sua localização original no mundo do jogo. Draw your best weapon next time we go into battle. * No início, isso parece não fazer nada, porque originalmente os companheiros carregam apenas sua arma padrão. Contudo, eles podem ser presenteados com uma arma melhor (e munição, para armas), e então, o NPC usará essa arma ao invés da padrão. Alternativamente, o companheiro pode pegar armas encontradas no chão. I need to change information. * Stay close to me. - NPC fica em uma proximidade de 2 hex. * Keep a moderate distance. - NPC fica em uma proximidade de 4 hex. * Move out to longer range. - NPC fica em uma proximidade de 4-6 hex. Para fazer companheiros usarem equipamentos, o truque é usar a skill Steal neles, ou trocar com eles (eles aceitarão qualquer negócio). Companheiros ficam com qualquer armadura que estiverem vestindo ao serem recrutados, assim, armaduras excedentes podem ser vendidas. Estatísticas * Katja usa uma leather jacket sprite, apesar de sua armadura. Companheiros temporários Assim como companheiros permanentes, há algumas condições que devem ser cumpridas para que companheiros temporários sejam recrutados. Alguns eventos devem se desdobrar no entanto. Suas localizações estão entre os parênteses, enquanto os requisitos para eles tornarem-se companheiros estão listados abaixo de seus nomes. * Tandi (Khan Base) ** Após passar uma semana de tempo in-game, o Vault Dweller deve voltar para Shady Sands e iniciar a quest Rescue Tandi from the Raiders. ** Ela irá juntar-se automaticamente uma vez que estiver livre de sua cela de prisão. * Follower invaders (The Cathedral) ** Eles irão aparecer do lado de fora da Catedral após falar com Nicole sobre infiltrar-se no lugar. * Brotherhood invaders (idem, mas também na Mariposa Military Base) ** Estes aparecerão nos mapas após a quest Scout the northern wastes, mas podem ser convencidos a atacar a Catedral acessando o computador no quarto de Morpheus. *** Contudo, eles não irão entrar na Base Militar. Controles do companheiro Tandi e os invasores mencionados acima não tem meios de controle em suas formas de companheiro, similar a Dogmeat: ao invés de ter um menu de diálogo, eles só produzem textos flutuantes. Ex: Tandi expresses her amazement of the world outside Shady Sands. Estatísticas Anotações * Companheiros possuem inventário quase ilimitado, o Vault Dweller pode dar a eles muitas coisas. Isso pode ser feito na opção de troca dando a eles de graça. Quando necessário, o Dweller pode "roubar" de volta. Eles não irão revidar enquanto não estiverem dispensados. * Se os companheiros forem ditos para irem embora nos diálogos, eles irão ficar exatamente no mesmo ponto. Eles NÃO irão retornar para a localização original onde eles foram recrutados, enquanto você não sair do mapa. Isso é útil ao lutar com oponentes mais difíceis como super mutantes, desde que os companheiros não vistam armaduras melhores ou tenham level up (melhorado) sua saúde, o que significa que um tiro pode matá-los instantaneamente. Contra oponentes próximos ao final do jogo, companheiros são mais úteis como "mulas" de loot do que para ajudar em combate. ** Referindo-se a nota acima, se o combate é próximo a localização (hexes) do companheiro, eles também participarão da luta como companheiros, mesmo se forem ditos para irem embora. de:Fallout Begleiter en:Fallout companions es:Compañeros de Fallout it:Compagni di Fallout ja:Fallout companions ru:Напарники Fallout uk:Напарники Fallout Categoria:Companheiros do Fallout